¿Volverme a Enamorar? ¡Jamas!
by AnnaBloss
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una joven de 18 años, recién graduada de la preparatoria, la cual ha sufrido mucho, por azares del destino. Para ella su nuevo lema es ¿Volverme a enamorar? ¡Jamas!.. Dense una oportunidad de leerlo soy nueva en esto..
1. Prologo

**¿Volverme a Enamorar? ¡JAMAS!**

**Prologo**

Sakura Kinomoto es una joven de 18 años, recién graduada de la preparatoria, la cual ha sufrido mucho, por azares del destino.

Todo comenzo cuando tenia 15 años de edad, cuando conocio al que ella creyo seria el amor de su vida, Yue Tsukishiro, él era un hombre sumamente guapo, cabello grisáceo y ojos azules, de 19 años recien cumplidos, el sueño de cualquier adolescente, ambos se enamoraron y se hicieron novios, pero claro como en esta vida no todo es color de rosa, jamás pensó que justo cuando cumplieran un mes de noviazgo, se enterara de una terrible noticia que la dejo destrozada, todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo, lo que un dia creyo que seria ya no podría volver a ser.

A partir de ese día, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, su vida cambio por completo, se enfrento sola a sítuaciones que la marcaron y que dejaron heridas que aun no han podido sanar, pero que a su vez logro que sus hermanos se preocuparan por ella, se desperto su instinto sobreprotector asía su hermana. Ahora, su mejor amiga y prima, Tomoyo Daidouji le ha propuesto ir a estudiar a Tokyo juntas.

¿Que pasara ahora?

¿Aceptara su familia que ella se vaya a estudiar lejos?

¿Que harán sus hermanos?

¿Podra olvidar a Yue por completo?

Pero sobre todo, podra ella volverse a enamorar...


	2. Cap 1 En busca de mis Sueños

**¿Volverme a enamorar? ¡JAMAS!**

**Capítulo 1 "En Busca De Mis Sueños"**

**[Tomoeda/Japón]**

Era una hermosa tarde en el pueblo de Tomoeda a pesar que hacia un poco de frio, por lo que cierta castaña de ojos verdes estaba en su recamara escuchando música, derepente sonó una canción que le hizo recordar, lo que ella, creyó ya había dejado en el olvido y empezó a cantar a la vez que recordaba:

_No, no, no sé, no se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el_

_Si no puedo estar con el_

_Y no quiero estar sin el_

_Sé que nunca voy a querer como lo quise a el_

_No, no, no no._

_Sé que nunca voy a sentir tanta magia dentro de mí, y sé muy bien que tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver..._

=FLASHBACK=

-Sakura- decía una señora de unos 35 años, alta y pelinegra.

-Hola ¿Que sucede señora Akisuki?- contestaba la joven castaña.

Suspiro Dramático

-Bueno, es que lo que te voy a decir es algo difícil y es sobre el joven Yue.

-¡¿QUE?! -grito la castaña- acaso le pasó algo.

-Tranquila Sakurita, no te alteres.

-Pues dígame de una buena vez, que es lo que pasa.

-Hay Sakurita, no quisiera decírtelo pero más vale que te lo diga, a que te enteres de otra forma, lo que pasa con Yue es que...

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

_Sé que mi manera de ser_

_No es justamente lo que quiere el_

_Y sé muy bien que jamás_

_Me llegara a querer_

_Y sé muy bien también_

_Que se olvidara de mí_

_No, no, no sé, no se_

_Que voy a hacer sin el..._

Que voy a hacer sin el- Gloria Trevi.

"**POV Sakura"**

¡NO PUEDE SER! Cada que escucho esa canción me acuerdo de él.

°°°° Suspiro De Frustración °°°°

Y yo que pensaba que había olvidado el dolor que me causo su traición. Si supiera cuanto lo odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón, no sé cómo rayos pude haber creído en alguien como él, y después de eso todavía tuvo el descarado de venir a buscarme, no entiendo por qué Tomoyo piensa que me voy a volver a enamorar, eso ya no va conmigo, después de lo que viví con Yue y lo de aquella horrible noche, no quiero saber nada del amor y cualquier cosa que incluya a algún hombre así que de ahora en adelante me dedicare a mí y solamente a mí, porque ¿Yo? ¿Volverme a enamorar? ¡JAMAS!, además aceptare lo que Tomoyo me propuso, me iré con ella a Tokyo ahora lo más difícil será decírselo a mis papas y a mis hermanos Touya, Kero y Spinel, ellos no van a estar de acuerdo, me van a querer arrastrar.

Risas Malignas ° pero da igual es mi decisión y ya soy mayor de edad para decidir lo que quiero hacer, ellos ya no podrán hacer nada, ya no podrán controlarme y estar detrás de mí como si fuera una niña chiquita, aunque sinceramente los voy a extrañar. ¡OMG! Ya es tarde ni modo como dicen por ahí al mal tiempo darle prisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La joven castaña bajo las escaleras para poder encontrarse con su familia en el comedor, pero antes de entrar se encontró con tres hombres imponentes los cuales eran sus hermanos, Touya Kinomoto, el cual es un hombre de 23 años graduado de la facultad de medicina y el mayor de los cuatro hermanos, pelinegro de buena contextura y ojos cafés. Kero y Spinel Kinomoto son mellizos de 21 años, ambos estudian el penúltimo semestre de la facultad de administración de empresas. Kero es rubio y de ojos color miel, mientras que Spinel es pelinegro y de ojos negros ambos de buena contextura física, sus personalidades variaban pero lo que tenían en común es que son unos hermanos sobreprotectores con su pequeña hermana a tal punto que evitan lo mayor mente posible que se le acerquen hombres que tengan intenciones sentimentales, con ella ya que no iban a permitir que volvieran a lastimarla. ESO JAMAS PASARIA y de eso ellos se encargarían.

-Kero, Spinel, hay que correr se aproxima un terremoto- ese era típico de Touya ya que siempre la molestaba- o será que hoy se desataron los monstruos.

-¡TOUYA!- decía la joven castaña con un puchero de niña chiquita- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!

Sonoras Carcajadas °°°

-Touya ya deja a Sakurita en paz- decía Kero en medio de un ataque de risas

°°° Mirada Diabólica °°° -Yo que ustedes ya no me reía tanto, JAJAJAJAJA-decía la menor de los Kinomoto, mientras se dirigía a la cocina con su mama.

°°° Silencio Incomodo °°°

-Oigan, no es por nada, pero como que Sakurita esta media rara, no creen- decía Spinel una vez su hermana se marchó con rumbo a la cocina- creo que de solo verle esa sonrisa me dieron escalofríos.

-Tienes razón Spinel, esa no es nuestra Sakurita, creo que nos la cambiaron- decía el oji-miel con todo el dramatismo posible.

-Ya cállense los dos me ponen de nervios.

-Pero Touya, tú mismo la vistes, esa no es la Sakurita que todos conocemos, su mirada reflejaba maldad pura y eso quiere decir que está planeando algo en contra de nosotros.

-Kero no seas exagerado bien sabes cómo es Sakura desde lo que paso hace ya un tiempo con aquel imbécil de Yue y luego lo otro.

-La verdad no se Touya pero Kero tiene razón Sakura está planeando algo y eso algo nos afecta a nosotros.

-Bueno, puede que tengan razón, pero tarde que temprano lo vamos a descubrir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras que los hermanos Kinomoto intentaban adivinar que se traía entre manos su pequeña hermanita como ellos la llamaban, Nadeshiko acababa de darle los últimos vistos a la cena que preparaba, cuando ve que su hija Sakura va entrando con una sonrisa que no le gusta nada.

-Sakurita que hiciste o que estas planeado hacer, no más te advierto que no quiero problemas me oíste.

-¡Ay mama!, por qué piensas esas cosas yo no he hecho nada malo soy todo un ángel.

-Hay hija si te lo digo es porque te conozco no por nada soy tu madre, además tú no eres ningún angelito más bien diría yo que eres todo un demonio y eso creo que te queda corto.

-¡MAMA! Que estas insinuando.

-Nada, que nadie en esta casa lo sepa.

-Ok, ya me quedo claro, no te preocupes mama, no voy a hacer nada malo, solo te puedo decir que después de cenar les voy a contar algo que ya tengo decidido.

-Hija creo que me estas asustando.

-Mama, ya no te preocupes tanto mejor hay que apurarnos para servir la cena y haci te enteras más pronto.

-Ok, hija entonces hay que apurarnos

°°° Minutos Después °°°°

La cena habia transcurrido de lo más normal pero eso no quería decir que el ambiente no estuviera tenso por lo que Sakura decidió que era momento de hablar así que se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Familia tengo algo importante que decirles y espero que me apoyen.

-Hija tu sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar en cualquier cosa.

-Tu mama tiene razón no por nada somos tus padres así que no tengas miedo y dinos.

-Bueno...es que...yo...- la joven castaña estaba muy nerviosa por cómo iban a reaccionar sus hermanos ya que sabía que ellos se iban a enojar.

-¡POR DIOS MONSTRUO DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-grito exasperado el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-LO QUE QUIERO DECIRLES ES QUE QUIERO IR A ESTUDIAR A TOKYO.

-¡¿QUE?! TU NO VAS A IR A NINGUN LADO- gritaban los tres hermanos al momento que se paraban de su silla.

-Hijos tranquilícense -decía la joven señora Kinomoto, con una gota al estilo anime.

-Pero mama acaso no oíste lo que dijo Sakurita nos quiere abandonar-decía el oji-miel.

-Por favor Kero no seas exagerado solamente quiero ir a estudiar, además no me voy a ir sola Tomoyo va a ir conmigo.

-Bueno hijos, ya ven su hermana no va a estar sola, entre las dos se van a cuidar.

-Espera mama, eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo, con que el monstruo se valla.

-Touya no le digas así a tu hermana, y fíjate que si estoy de acuerdo con que valla a estudiar a Tokyo, aunque voy a extrañar a mi pequeña.

-Y tu papa no piensas decir nada.

-Hijos, creo que su hermana ya es lo suficiente grande para cuidarse sola, y al igual que su mama yo apoyo a Sakura en su decisión.

-¡Gracias! Papa, mama -decía la castaña abrazando a sus papas- y ustedes hermanos no piensan felicitarme.

-Olvídalo Sakurita, Spinel, Touya y yo pasamos.

-Pues no queda de otra, mis papas están de acuerdo-_pero si crees que te libras de nosotros hermanita te equivocas_, pensaba para si Touya- ¡Felicidades Monstruo!

-¡¿Qué?! Touya no piensas hacer nada -decían muy enojados Kero y Spinel.

-Yo pienso que el monstruo no va a correr ningún peligro- en ese momento los mellizos comprendieron que Touya tenía un plan al ver ese brillo en sus ojos que conocían muy bien claro sus papas también se dieron cuenta menos Sakura, y dijo en tono de burla- más bien, la gente de allá es la que corre peligro con el monstruo suelto en Tokyo.

-¡HERMANO YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO!-decía la oji-verde con el ceño fruncido- No pueden entender que estoy en busca de mis sueños.

-Ok hermanita ya nos quedó claro -decía Spinel mientras que miraba con disimulo a sus otros dos hermanos y estos a su vez sonreían.

-Bien, pues no se diga más, cuando te vas Sakurita.

-Me estas corriendo Kero.

-No Sakurita como crees.

-Más te vale glotón.- decía con burla la castaña.

-¿Cómo Me dijiste? -decía Kero mientras miraba a su hermana con mucho reproche.

-Bueno tranquilícense ya-Decía la joven madre. -mejor vamos a comernos una rebanada del pastel que hice.

-¡Sí! yo quiero el más grande.

-Bien dijo el monstruo, eres un glotón.

-Hijos ya no pelen, mejor hay que disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda con su hermana-decía Fujitaka con una sonrisa- hija cuando te vas.

-Mmmm... Papa veraz- Risas nerviosas por parte de la oji-verde- me voy mañana.

-¡¿QUE?!-decían todos al mismo tiempo.

Minutos de silencio

El señor Kinomoto fue quien rompió el silencio- Bueno, pues ni modo, solo me queda desearte suerte hija.

-Gracias papa, mama y a ustedes también hermanos por apoyarme, bien me retiro a dormir por que mañana va a ser un día muy agitado y no quiero hacer esperar a Tomoyo.

Todos se quedaron en la sala después de que Sakura se retiró, sin duda el siguiente día prometía mucho. Pero sin duda sus hermanos no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados…..

°°°°°°°°°Continuara°°°°°°°°°

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sin duda los hermanos de Sakura no piensan dejarla sola así. ¿Qué creen que harán ellos?**


	3. Cap 2 El plan

**¿Volverme a enamorar? ¡JAMAS!**

**Capítulo 2. "El Plan"**

**[Tomoeda/Japón]**

**«Casa Kinomoto 2:30 a.m.»**

**[Recamara de Kero y Spinel]**

Los mellizos Kinomoto se encontraban en su cuarto esperando a que su hermano mayor se dignara a aparecer, ya que habían quedado en idear una forma de proteger a su pequeña hermana de todo aquel hombre que se quisiera pasarse de listo con ella. Justo cuando el sueño los estaba venciendo por completo, tocaron la puerta.

**[Tok, Tok.]** -Spinel puedes abrir la puerta rápido ha de ser Touya.

-Porque no la abres tu Kero.

-¡Porque tu estas más cerca de la puerta!

-Sabias que aparte de glotón eres un flojo- decía el oji-negro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Vaya pensé que nunca iban a abrir la puerta- decía Touya entrando a la habitación.

-Lo que pasa es que aquí el Floton de tu hermano no quiso abrir la puerta.

-¡Oye! Spinel no hables como si yo no estuviera aquí, por cierto ¿Que es Floton? - decía un confundido Kero.

-Veras querido hermanito Floton es una combinación de flojo y glotón- dijo con burla Spinel.

-¡Ah!... Espera que estas insinuando.

-Oigan ya cálmense, mejor escúchenme de una vez, no pienso esperarme hasta que ustedes terminen de discutir.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Touya.

- Bueno, después tú y yo nos arreglamos Spinel, ahora al grano que vamos a hacer con respecto a Sakurita.

-Bien como bien saben yo ya me gradúe en medicina- ambos asintieron- y hace un par de días me hicieron una buena oferta de trabajo, que he decidido, voy aceptar.

-Te felicito Touya, pero eso ¿que tiene que ver con nuestra hermana?

-Spinel tiene razón.

-Son idiotas o se hacen.

-¡NO!- decían al unisono los mellizos- si te explicaras entenderíamos.

- Mañana voy aceptar el trabajo, como jefe en el área de neurocirugía del Hospital central de Tokyo- decía con una sonrisa impregnada de malicia.

-¡¿QUE?! -ambos mellizos se asombraron al oírlo- ¡Es enserio!

-Por supuesto, por que creen que al final acepte que el Monstruo se vaya, les iba a decir hoy sobre la propuesta del trabajo. -En ese momento Kero interrumpe a Touya.

-Entonces por que no dijiste nada.

-Por que el monstruo nos salio con que se iba a ir y luego iba a estar replicando, de que lo único que quiero es fastidiarla.

- ¡Ah! Bueno. –decía Spinel y dijo con duda. –Pero, Kero y yo ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Primero que nada ustedes se van conmigo, también se van a cambiar de universidad a la misma en la que va a entrar Sakura.

-Esta bien-dijo Spinel

-Sabes que quiere estudiar Sakurita, le pregunte pero no me quiso decir- pregunto con curiosidad Kero.

-El monstruo quiere estudiar lo mismo que ustedes dos, por eso no les dijo nada por que tu Kero ibas a salir con la cantaleta de que le copiaste.

-¡Yo no hubiera dicho eso!

-Ya Kero deja de hacer drama y deja que Touya acabe de hablar.

-Bien pues una vez que ustedes estén ahí, Tu Kero por nada del mundo vas a dejar que Sakura diga que eres su hermano.

-¿Por que?

-Aparentemente tu vas a ser el supuesto "novio" del monstruo, para que no dejes que ningún idiota se le acerque.

-Pero no crees que Sakurita se enojara por que vamos a seguirla.

-El monstruo no tiene por que enojarse, por que yo voy a trabajar y pues ustedes se quisieron venir conmigo, porque no pueden vivir alejados de mí y me aman con todo su corazoncito. –decía con burla Touya.

-Eso no es cierto Touya. –dijo Spinel. –Kero interrumpe a Spinel y mira negando con la cabeza a Touya.

-Bueno está bien, pero no crees Touya, que también Spinel y tu debería de hacer algo, digo según por lo que has dicho yo soy el único que va a hacer algo, y luego se quejan que yo soy el flojo.

-Te equivocas Kero, nosotros no vamos a estar de flojos, porque Spinel se va a encargar de espantarle los pretendientes a nuestra prima Tomoyo.

-También cuidaremos a Tomoyito.

-Pues tú que crees Kero, piensas que vamos a dejar a nuestra prima a merced de los pervertidos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -intervino Spinel -no te preocupes Touya yo me encargo de Tomoyo.

-Bueno al menos harás algo. -dijo con sarcasmo el oji-miel

-Y yo que pensaba que querías a Tomoyo, Kero por lo visto no la quieres.

-Se equivocan, pero si dije eso es porque Tomoyo, no creo que se deje engañar tan fácil.

-Es cierto pero no hay nada de malo con ser precavidos.

-En eso tienes razón.

Una vez que los hermanos Kinomoto se pusieron de acuerdo de como iban a actuar cuando llegaran a Tokyo, se fueron a descansar, para caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.·.·.·. .·.·.·.·.

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala para despedir a Sakura y desearle la mejor suerte, con ellos estaba ya Tomoyo Daidouji, la mama de Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas de solo pensar que no vería ya ten seguido a su pequeña hija, su papa trataba de consolar a su esposa y los hermanos Kinomoto estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomoyo miraba la escena un tanto divertida ya que la sonrisa de los hermanos de Sakura no le daba buena espina, sobre todo porque ella conocía esa mirada y estaba segura de que tenían planeado hacer algo que no solo involucraba a Sakura si no también a ella, porque desde que Sakura dijo que sus hermanos habían aceptado que se fuera a Tokyo, ella dudaba que se fueran a quedar de brazos cruzado y por lo que estaba viendo le quedaba claro que no iba a durar mucho tiempo cuando los vieran de nuevo. Justo cuando Tomoyo iba a decirles algo, Sakura apareció en la sala con dos maletas y dijo:

-¡Tomoyo! Ya llegaste, perdona por el retraso pero es que me quede dormida.

-Ya monstruo, eso no es novedad, tú siempre te quedas dormida.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Hijos tranquilícense. –Nadeshiko mira a su hija y le dice. – Hija te voy a extrañar mucho, cuídate sí.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar. -dice la castaña abrazando a su madre. – y no te preocupes me voy a cuidar, lo prometo.

-Bueno hija espero que te vaya bien y que saques buenas calificaciones. – decía el señor Fujitaka.

-Si papa, voy a hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mí.

-Hija pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti.

-Si Sakurita nosotros también, aunque para que de verdad me sienta orgulloso de ti, no me vayas a andar con novios eh!

La castaña no puede evitar sonreír por el comentario de su hermano Kero y le dice. –No te preocupes Kero, yo no pienso tener ningún novio yo voy a estudiar y solamente a eso.

-Más te vale Sakura porque si no Touya, Kero y yo nos encargaremos de no dejar rastros de él.

-Hijos ustedes nunca van a cambiar, Sakura ya tiene edad para tener novio.

-Su madre tiene razón hijos, no es bueno que interfieran en eso.

-Y yo ya les dije, a ustedes que no tienen de que preocuparse por nada.

-Eso espero monstruo, no quiero convertirme en un asesino y pasar los restos de mis días en la cárcel por tu culpa.

-A no, a mi no me van a hechar la culpa de sus mentes sicopatas.

Tomoyo decide intervenir ya que de no hacerlo esa discusión podría durar horas. -Oye Sakura, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

En ese momento Sakura empieza abrazar a su familia en señal de despedida y cuando le toca abrazar a Touya este le dice.

-Cuídate monstruo y no hagas destrozos allá. -La oji-verde sonríe, negando con la cabeza. –Pero si crees que te libras tan fácilmente de nosotros estas equivocada. –dijo Touya casi en un susurro para que solo Sakura lo oyera, esta lo miro confundida y dijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermano?

Touya ignoro por completo lo que le dijo y rápidamente cambio el tema. -Sera mejor que se vayan de una vez porque se les va a hacer tarde.

-Pero hermano, tú me dijiste algo.

-Yo solo te dije que no causes desastres.

-Si pero después de eso.

-Yo no dije nada, solo te dije lo que ya te mencione. –En eso interviene Kero al ver que Sakura no estaba del toda segura por lo dicho por su hermano mayor.

-Tomoyo, Sakurita será mejor que se vayan o se les hará tardo.

-Si Sakura, es mejor que ya nos vayamos. –decía Tomoyo mientras miraba a los hermanos Kinomoto con desconfianza y le susurro a Sakura para que solo ella lo oyera. –Tus hermanos traman algo, así que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora. –Sakura solo asintió y se despidió de nuevo de todos y se marchó.

Por primera vez la castaña estaba preocupada ya que coincidía con Tomoyo sus hermanos planeaban algo, no era común que ellos aceptaran tan rápido la noticia que les había dado, por el momento, debía concentrarse y no pensar en ellos, ya que solo faltaba una semana para que entrara a la universidad, pero de algo estaba segura sus hermanos no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados con respecto a ella, pero después se encargaría de descubrir lo que se traían entre manos.

**[CONTINUARA]**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N.A:**

**Primero que nada los personajes no son míos le** **pertenecen a CLAMP**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Mini-Avance**

-Tomoyo hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde.

-Sakura, espera no corras vas a tirar ese café que traes.

-No te preocupes no pasara.

-Sakura ten cuidado con ... -demasiado tarde la castaña no solo había chocado con un joven castaño sumamente guapo si no que también derramo sobre su camisa todo el café que traiba. -el Joven...

Shaoran al verse todo manchado de su playera no pudo contener la rabia y grito.

-¡¿Que diablos le pasa?! Fíjese por donde camina.

-Lo siento mucho yo...

-Usted es una completa estúpida.

La castaña no pudo contener la rabia al escuchar lo que dijo y entonces ella...


	4. Cap 3 Conociendo a mi ¿Karma?

**¿Volverme a enamorar? ¡JAMAS!**

**Cap. 3 Conociendo a Mi... ¿Karma?**

**«****Universidad De Tokyo****»**

**[Facultad de Administración]**

Había pasado una semana desde que había dejado su hogar para irse a estudiar a Tokyo, era su primer día de clases y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y todo por su culpa, lo malo de todo es que no solamente ella llegaba tarde si no también su prima, quien había tratado de despertarla sin tener éxito, solo se despertó cuando le tiro una jarra de agua extremadamente fría, y ni tiempo había tenido de desayunar; nada mas alcanzo a comprar un café en el camino. Y ahora corrían lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

-Tomoyo hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde.

-Sakura, espera no corras vas a tirar ese café.

-No te preocupes no pasara.

-Sakura ten cuidado con... -demasiado tarde la castaña no solo había chocado con un joven castaño sumamente guapo si no que también derramo sobre su camisa todo el café que traía. -...el Joven...

Shaoran al verse todo manchado de su playera no pudo contener la rabia y le grita.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! Fíjese por dónde camina.

-Lo siento mucho yo...

-¡Usted es una completa estúpida!

La castaña no pudo contener la rabia al escuchar lo que dijo y entonces le dio una cachetada que dejo al joven castaño atónito por el atrevimiento de la Joven porque ninguna mujer, en su corta vida, se había atrevido a golpearlo todo el tiempo ellas estaban detrás de el, pero esta joven no asía eso o una de dos o no sabia quien era él, o de plano era una loca que se haba escapado del manicomio como para no darse cuenta de que el era sumamente guapo y el sueño de cualquiera, de algo estaba seguro tenía que averiguar quién diablos era esa mujer; Shaoran salio de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura le dijo en un tono impregnado de reproche.

-No voy a permitir que usted me insulte, ya le pedí disculpas, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que usted sea un descerebrado que no entienda lo que es un "lo siento", ¿sabe que? el estúpido aquí es usted no yo, así que primero fíjese en su comportamiento y vera quien es el verdadero estúpido si usted o yo.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así, estoy seguro de que no sabe con quien esta tratando, no sabe quien soy yo ¿verdad?

-usted tampoco tiene derecho a tratarme como lo esta haciendo y ¿sabe que?, si se quien es usted, usted es un completo IMBÉCIL me oyó ¡IMBÉCIL! -grito Sakura.

Derepente se escucharon unas risas que pusieron mas furioso a Shaoran al ver de quien se trataba, justo le iba a decir algo cuando el joven se adelantó y dijo:

-Vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba- decía un joven alto de ojos azules. - quien iba a decir que el gran Shaoran Li iba a recibir su merecido de parte de una bella dama.

-¡CÁLLATE ERIOL NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

-Claro que me importa, soy tú primo y mejor amigo, acaso lo has olvidado.

-Como lo voy a olvidar si a cada rato lo estás diciendo. –el castaño miro seriamente a Eriol y le dice. - ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?

-Eso mi querido amigo es porque siempre he sido tu pañuelo de lágrimas. –dijo con dramatismo

-Eriol por una vez en tu vida deja de decir estupideces y quédate callado, quieres.

Eriol no pudo evitar reírse por las expresiones de su amigo Shaoran y dirigió la mirada hacia las dos jóvenes y dijo.

- Disculpen al ogro de mi primo.

-Te estoy oyendo Eriol. –dijo con reproche.

-Déjenme me presento. –dijo el ojiazul y haciendo una reverencia dijo. –Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, soy primo y mejor amigo del ogro aquí presente. –dijo señalando al castaño, Shaoran solo bufo ante lo mencionado por Eriol.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji. –Dijo señalando a la amatista.

Eriol al ver a la joven Daidouji no puede evitar sonreír ya que nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, Tomoyo al verse observada por el joven Hiragizawa no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ya que no le da buena espina esa forma en la que la veía.

-La verdad no entiendo como una persona tan amable como usted, joven Hiragizawa puede ser familiar de un idiota como el Joven Li.

Shaoran al oír lo que Sakura dijo no pudo evitar enfadarse otra vez por el insulto dirigido asía su persona.

-Señorita Kinomoto, le pido por favor que no me insulte más, porque si mal no recuerdo yo no fui el que derramo el café en mi camisa y lo mancho toda y como ya le dije usted es una…- Shaoran fue interrumpido por Eriol quien le dijo.

-Shaoran será mejor que te vayas a cambiar esa camisa antes de que empiecen las clases. –Eriol miro a las jóvenes y les dijo. -Nos disculpamos pero mi primo tiene que irse a cambiar espero volvernos a ver pronto. – El peliazul miro a Tomoyo y le dijo.- Fue un gusto conocerla señorita Daidouji.

Tomoyo no dijo nada ya que sentía que el joven Hiragizawa le iba a traer muchos problemas.

Una vez que los jóvenes se marcharon Tomoyo no pudo evitar decir.

-Espero que no, nos volvamos a encontrar a ese par.

-Ni que lo digas yo no quiero volverme a encontrar con el imbécil de Li.

-Pero no vas a negar que es muy guapo.

-Por favor sera guapo pero es un Idiota.

Derepente Tomoyo se sintió observada y empezó a ver a su alrededor.

-Tomoyo ¿Sucede algo?

-No es nada es que sentí como si nos estubieran espiando.

Sakura empieza a observar a su alrededor y dice. -Seguro a de ver sido tu imaginación yo no veo a nadien.

Tomoyo no queda muy convencida pero para no preocupar a Sakura dice. -Tienes razón, soló fue mi imaginación.

En ese instante el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, ambas chicas retomaron su camino no muy lejos de ahí un chico de cabellos rubios hablaba por teléfono y con una sonrisa dice a la persona del otro lado de la linea.

-Hermano es hora de empezar. Sabes tenias razón Sakurita es todo un monstruo.

**[CONTINUARA] **

**N.A/**

**1.- Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, les pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**2.- Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Mini-Avance**

**-Buenos días alumnos. –decía un señor de unos 30 años.**

**Todos los alumnos saludan al profesor, de pronto se abre la puerta y deja ver a dos jóvenes sumamente guapos agitados por la carrera.**

**-Oyes Sakura esos dos de ahí no son los mismos de la mañana. –la castaña dirige su mirada asía la puerta donde se encontraba el mismo joven con el que había discutido en la mañana.**

**-¡No puede ser! Esto debe ser una broma.**

**En ese instante, Eriol dirigió su mirada asía donde estaban las dos jóvenes y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando vio que su primo dice con reproche. –Es enserio o es una mala broma.**

**-Por supuesto que no Shaoran, es la pura realidad ambas señoritas serán nuestras compañeras.**


	5. Cap 4 El peor dia de mi vida

**¿Volverme a enamorar? ¡Jamás!**

**Cap. 4 "El peor día de mi vida"**

**[Facultad de Administración]**

Dos jóvenes corrían por los pasillos, estaban por llegar tarde, el joven castaño maldecía su suerte, no podía creer lo que le pasaba, precisamente el primer día de clases llegaba tarde y todo por culpa de aquella chica que derramo su café sobre el, lo bueno fue que su amigo Eriol le presto una camisa que tenia de repuesto en su casillero, pero eso no había evitado que estuvieran retrasados, hace unos minutos que ya habían timbrado anunciando el inicio de clases, el siempre había sido muy puntual y responsable, ahora solo esperaba que el profesor todavía no llegara al salón.

-Diablos esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

-Tranquilízate Shaoran ya casi llegamos al salón. –dijo Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a su primo, Shaoran ya no dijo nada mas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo y Sakura habían llegado a tiempo a pesar del incidente ocurrido en los pasillos, cuando entraron al salón, el profesor aún no había llegado. Se dirigieron asía la ultimas filas junto a la ventana y tomaron asiento en las penúltimas sillas de la fila.

-Uff.. Pensé que no íbamos a llegar a tiempo.-dijo Sakura.

-Cierto Saku, después de todo, el día no va a ser tan malo

-Te daria la razon si no hubiera pasado lo de hace un rato.

-Sigues pensando en el joven castaño. -Sakura bufo ante lo mencionado por Tomoyo y justo cuando le iba a responder el profesor entro al salon cerrando la puerta detras de el.

-Buenos días alumnos. –decía un señor de unos 30 años, cabello negro y ojos cafes.

Todos los alumnos saludaron al profesor. -Hoy vamos a comenzar con...-de pronto se abre la puerta y deja ver a dos jóvenes sumamente guapos y agitados por la carrera.

Tomoyo dirige su mirada asia la puerta y se queda atonita al ver a los jovenes y le susurra a su prima.

-Oyes Sakura, esos dos de ahí no son los mismos de la mañana. –la castaña dirige su mirada asía donde Tomoyo estaba señalando, encontrándose con el mismo joven con el que había discutido en la mañana.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! Esto tiene que ser una broma.

En ese instante, Eriol miro a las dos jóvenes y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando su primo dijo con reproche. –Es enserio o es una mala broma.

-Por supuesto que no Shaoran, es la pura realidad ambas señoritas serán nuestras compañeras.

-Disculpe jovenes, se puede saber por que llegan tarde. -dijo el profesor mirando seriamente a los jovenes, checo su reloj y dijo. -ya tienen 15 minutos de retraso.

-Lo siento mucho profesor, pero es que por culpa de...-Shaoran no debia decir malas palabras delante del profesor. -alguien que no se fija por donde camina mancho mi camisa y aquí mi primo me presto una que tenia de repuesto en su casillero.

-Estiendo, pasen, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Pero profesor eso no se lo puedo asegurar, hay demasiada gente TORPE, que no se fija por dónde camina. –dijo Shaoran mientras miraba disimuladamente a Sakura.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la indirecta de Shaoran y estaba que hechaba lumbre por los ojos, ese castaño lo único que hacía era hacerla enfadar y ahora tendría que verlo todos los días, sin lugar a duda este día no era para nada bueno.

-Usted joven. –dijo el profesor mirando a Eriol.

-Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa. –dijo muy sonriente el peliazul

-Bien joven Hiragizawa, tome asiento detrás de la señorita de allá. –dijo señalando a Tomoyo.

-Sera un placer profesor. –dijo dirigiéndose asía su nuevo asiento que se encontraba atrás de Tomoyo, cuando estuvo cerca de ella solo le dijo.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver Señorita Daidouji. –Tomoyo solo bufo ante lo mencionado por Eriol y este solo sonrió mientras tomaba asiento.

-Y usted joven, podría sentarse detrás de la señorita de cabello castaño.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada asía donde apuntaba el profesor rogando a los cielos que no fuera la misma chica de la mañana pero, para su mala suerte era la misma, ahora tenía que sentarse atrás de ella.

Sakura maldecía su suerte al ver a Shaoran dirigirse al asiento que estaba detrás de ella, cuando Shaoran paso por un lado no pudo evitar decirle. –Idiota. –Shaoran solo frunció el ceño.

Las clases pasaron muy lentas para la joven castaña, rogaba que pronto llegaran la hora del almuerzo para así poder salir a tomar aire fresco, sentía la mirada penetrante de Shaoran sobre ella y eso la incomodaba.

-Bien jóvenes, antes de que timbren les informo que tendrán que hacer un trabajo en parejas. -dijo el profesor. -Tendrán que hacer un análisis del funcionamiento de una de las muchas empresas que hay en Tokyo, la cual ustedes pueden elegir.

Toda la clase empezo a mormurar entre ellos localizando cada quien con quien podrían hacer pareja.

-Jovenes ni se molesten en buscar su pareja yo las formare... -Todos quedaron desilusionados al escuchar al profesor.

-Bien empecemos, la señorita Daidouji con el joven Hiragizawa. - Eriol sonrio al oir con quien haria pareja era una excelente oportunidad para poder acercarse más a la joven, en cambio Tomoyo no estaba muy contenta con su pareja. -Li Shaoran con Kinomoto Sakura

-¡¿QUEE?! -gritaron ambos.

-Profesor, él y yo no podemos hacer el trabajo juntos puede cambiarme de pareja. -dijo suplicante Sakura.

-Ni loco trabajo con ella, exijo que me cambie de pareja. - dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Lo siento jovenes pero no lo hare, tendrán que trabajar juntos quieran o no, no creo que quieren reprobar conmigo.

-pero...-dijo Sakura

-Nada de peros señorita trabajaran juntos y punto. -Ambos asintieron de mala gana no les quedaba ya de otra. El profesor continúo formando las parejas mientras que ambos castaños maldecían su suerte...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los jardines de la Facultad de Administración se encontraban tres hombres imponentes y sumamente guapos.

-Y bien hermanitos, que me cuentan del monstruo.

-Ya tuvo su primera pelea con un mocoso. –dijo Kero

-Es típico de ella no les había dicho ya que era un monstruo. –dijo con burla, Touya cambio su expresión a una más seria. –Kero crees que tengamos problema con ese tipo.

-Por el momento no lo creo, sin embargo, con el que si tendremos problemas es con el joven que venía con el mocoso ese.

-¿Cómo así? ¡Explícate! –exigió Touya

-Bueno veraz el mocoso con el que discutió nuestra hermana se llama Shaoran Li y el que lo acompañaba Eriol Hiragizawa, este último miraba a Tomoyito de una forma que no me gustó para nada.

-Por lo que veo Tomoyo nos dará más problemas que Sakura. –dijo Spinel

-Pero No solo ella también aquellas dos mocosas que son nuestras compañeras ¿lo Recuerdas Spinel? y de pilón son familia de esos dos. –dijo Kero mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar a aquellas dos jóvenes que les habían hecho las clases insoportables.

-Creo que ya andan de galanes ustedes dos. –dijo Touya. –Por cierto quienes son ellas.

-Te equivocas esas dos son unas parlanchinas todo el rato se la pasaron pegadas a nosotros acosándonos y diciendo un montón de tonterías, además son hermanas del mocoso, se llaman Fanren y Shiefa Li ambas son gemelas como nosotros. –dijo Spinel.

-Para ser insoportables para ustedes dos, saben mucho de ellas no creen. –dijo Touya con burla.

Spinel frunció el ceño, mas sin embargo Kero sonrió con malicia y le dijo a Touya. –sabes Touya deberíamos de decirles que te presente a su hermana mayor Futie Li.

-¡ESTAN LOCOS! –grito Touya

-Por cierto creo que también es doctora. –dijo con burla Spinel

-ME NIEGO A TAL COSA. –dijo Touya con reproche

-Tranquilízate Touya es solo una sugerencia. –dijo Kero con una gota al estilo anime.

-Más les vale, no estoy para tener novias.

-¡Uy! que gruñoncito nos saliste. – dijo Kero.

-Ahora vayan y cuiden que no se le acerque ningún imbécil a Sakura yo me tengo que ir a trabajar. –dijo Touya mientras se dirigía asía la salida de la facultad

-Entendido, vamos Spinel. –Spinel solo asintió y siguió a Kero.

Arriba de un árbol se encontraban dos chicas una era alta de cabellos largos y ojos castaño, su nombre Shiefa Li, la otra joven era un poco bajita a diferencia de su hermana pero al igual que ella tenía el cabello castaño solo que ella lo tenía más largo, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, su nombre Fanren Li, ambas había escuchado toda la conversación de los hermanos Kinomoto sin que estos se dieran cuenta, cuando los hermanos se marcharon ambas bajaron del árbol.

-Vaya, así que tienen un hermano mayor esos bombones. –dijo Shiefa

-Tendremos que contárselo a Futie, así podemos salir las tres en una cita triple. –dijo Fanren con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero… no escuchaste lo que dijeron sobre nuestro hermano Shaoran y nuestro primo Eriol. –dijo Shiefa

-Si tal parece que esos dos tendrán problemas, pero no permitiremos que les hagan daño a nuestros tesoritos. –aseguro Fanren

-Eso sí que no, jamás les tocaran un pelo, para eso estamos nosotras, nos encargaremos de tenerlos entretenidos. –dijo con malicia Shiefa

De repente a Fanren se le ocurrió algo y dijo con emoción. –Qué te parece si juntamos a nuestro hermanito con la hermana de esos bombones y a su prima con nuestro primo Eriol así podremos salir todos juntos, Futie con el hermano mayor de ellos, tú con Kero y yo con el bomboncito de Spinel.

-Es una gran idea. –dijo Shiefa

-Tenemos que contárselo rápido a Futie. –dijo Fanren mientras sacaba su celular y le marcaba a su hermana. –Hola Futie tenemos algo que contarte…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Sakura estaba sumamente enojada y hambrienta, el día estaba siendo una completa pesadilla para ella, lo bueno es que ya era hora del almuerzo y podría comer algo.

-Sakura tranquilízate, ya no hagas coraje quieres. –dijo Tomoyo

-Pero es que… Tomoyo los hombres son unos idiotas. –dijo Sakura

-Es cierto, pero… -Tomoyo no acabo de decir su opinión, porque sin darse cuenta había chocado con un joven pelinegro que ella conocía muy bien. -¿Spinel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Spinel tenemos que darnos..-Kero no acabo de decir nada porque se encontró con que Spinel estaba con Tomoyo y una Sakura que se veía muy enfadada.

-¿QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? –grito Sakura.

-Bueno...nosotros…etto…yo... –Spinel no sabía que decir, menos al ver lo enojada que estaba su hermana

Kero al ver el aura asesina de Sakura no se le ocurrió otra idea más que abrazarla muy fuerte y decirle. -oh mi Sakurita no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pase días horribles sin ti.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por un momento al oír lo que decía Kero, pero si ellos dos estaban ahí eso significaba que Touya también estaba en Tokyo, sin lugar a dudas este era el peor día de su vida, porque a pesar de que quería mucho a sus hermanos, tenerlos cerca significaba problemas, muchos problemas. Por el momento ambos tenían muchas cosas que explicarle.

**[CONTINUARA]**

**N.A/**

**1.- Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, les pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**2.- Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**3.- Perdón por el retraso, pero como estas semanas tuve exámenes no tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo…**

**4. –Por último, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus Reviews, en verdad se los agradezco mucho**


End file.
